


We Danced Anyway

by cats_eye78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: This came to me in a dream.  The title pretty much says it all.





	We Danced Anyway

We Danced Anyway

 

“Come with me.”

“Join my side.”

This is what they always said to each other. Every time they fought, every time they met on the battlefield. 

Just this once he thought maybe it could be different. He was so tired of fighting. Her, the Resistance, even the First Order had become a fight.

“Please, stay with me.” He dropped his lightsaber, eyes filled with desperate pleading.

“What?”

“Just stay here with me.”

“Are you crazy? The ship is falling apart, if we stay we die.”

“I'd rather die here with you than live a lifetime without you. Only seeing you an enemy.” He removed his gloves and reached for her hand.

Her face softened at his gesture. It was the first time he had done this since their fingers touched during the Force connection on the island. It felt like forever since that night. She reached out with her mind and found his open to her. He wasn't going to leave this ship, with or without her. His soul deep exhaustion was echoed in her own. With a small nod she took his hand.

“What now?”

He pulled her close and music filled their minds.

“This was my favorite song as a child”

“It's beautiful.”

She lays her head on his chest and they softly sway as the ship disintegrated around them.


End file.
